Les maraudeurs et leur jeunesse
by Vrreuny
Summary: Comment Lily et James viennent à être ensemble et l'arrivée innatendue d'une personne dans la vie des maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous**

**C'est la première fois que je poste ici alors que ça fait des années que je viens lire les histoires! J'avais d'ailleurs au tout début écrit une petit fanfiction sur les maraudeurs avec l'intention de la poster mais je ne l'avais jamais fait. En ce moment, j'écris de nouvelles fanfic mais avec plus de maturité. Là, ce qui va suivre, ça reste très simplet. C'est pour ça que j'ai longuement hésité à la poster, mais après tout je l'avais pas écrite pour rien! Du coup je vous demande de l'indulgence parce que je m'étais vraiment, mais vraiment pas cassé la tête!**

**Au fait, ça va de soit que les personnages et l'histoireappartiennent àJ K Rowling. Moi j'ai juste imaginé une histoire un peu farfelue basée sur tout ça.**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que je vais passé une bonne soirée les gars... dit James avec un sourire en coin.  
-Tu m'étonnes! Tu passes la soirée avec Malory! Cette fille est trop terrible! Ajouta Sirius un peu dépité de ne pas pouvoir la compter sur sa liste.  
-Eh oui mon Sirius, va falloir t'y faire, cette fois-ci, celle là c'est moi qui vais l'avoir en premier!  
Une rivalité amicale régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes depuis leur première année quant aux nombres de leurs conquêtes féminines. A ce moment là, Lily entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Lysie, la cousine de James.  
-Regarde le moi celui là, toujours à croire qu'il est irrésistible.  
-C'est clair, confirma Lysie.  
-Rho arrête Lily, me dis pas que si j'étais pas comme ton frère, tu tomberais pas sous mon charme?  
-Si tu veux la vérité Jamesie... c'est vrai que... NON!

-Alors là je suis vexé! Je te croyais plus gentille que ça avec moi chouchou.  
Lily s'approcha alors de lui et lui fit un énorme bisous sur la joue:  
-Mais tu sais très bien que je t'aime Jamesie.  
-Mouais.  
Sirius et Lysie éclatèrent de rire.  
-Moi je dis qu'on les mariera un jour ces deux là, dit Sirius. Vous devriez vous mariez si vous êtes toujours célibataire a 30 ans.  
-Hey! Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. Le seul célibataire dans la bande c'est toi alors hein! Regarde: moi je dois conclure ce soir, Lysie file le parfait amour avec Rémus et chouchou est accro de son Jimmy.  
-C'est vrai mais t'aurais pu éviter de me le rappeler! On aurait du rester pote avec Peter; au moins j'aurais pas été le seul.  
-Laisse le en dehors de ça lui, il est très bien où il est avec sa bande de bouffons.  
-N'empêche que si j'arrive pas à rester longtemps avec une fille c'est pas ma faute!

-Et Priscillia alors?  
-C'est pas ma faute si elle a cassé avant-hier. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer que ca dure.  
-Ben t'sais Sirius, si t'arrêtais de faire les yeux doux à toutes les filles qui passe, surtout quand il y a ta copine à côté, on te prendrait peut être plus au sérieux!  
-Arrête de me faire la morale toi. T'es mal placée pour dire ça, parce qu'avant ton Jimmy, toi aussi tu les a collectionné.  
-C'est même pas vrai! Bon en parlant de "mon Jimmy", je vais le rejoindre j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.  
-Moi aussi j'y vais, je vais voir mon Rémus.  
-Pfff, c'est pathétique. "Mon Jimmy" par ci, "Mon Rémus" par là.  
-Sois pas jaloux Sirius, une fille dira bien ça de toi un jour ou l'autre.  
-James?  
-Oui?  
-Ta gueule!  
Et ils se mirent à rire.  
Ce soir là était le premier jour de vacances pour la petite bande; et tous avaient organisés un rendez-vous galant. Rémus avec Lysie, Lily avec Jimmy, James avec Malory, et Sirius avait un rendez-vous secret.

-Coucou mon chéri.  
-Salut ma belle, dit Jimmy à Lily en l'embrassant.  
-Alors, t'as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir? -Hum non pas spécialement. Du moment que je suis avec toi.  
-Eh bien, réfléchit-elle en souriant, si on passait notre soirée dans... la chambre rose?  
-T'en es sûre?  
-Oui certaine.  
-D'accord on s'y retrouve à 21h30 alors. A toute la plus belle.  
Il lui donna un baiser et elle fila.

Au même moment:  
-Bonsoir jolie demoiselle.  
-Salut, répondit Malory avec un énorme sourire.  
-T'es encore plus belle que d'habitude, tu sais? Ecoute, je suis venue te dire que.  
-Oh non, t'as changé d'avis pour notre soirée!  
-Hein! T'es folle ou quoi, je raterais ça pour rien au monde. C'est juste que j'ai une heure de retenue donc je te propose qu'on se retrouve à 21h30 à la chambre rose.  
-Euh, à la chambre rose?  
-T'inquiètes, je veux pas te sauter dessus. C'est simplement que c'est près de l'endroit où je suis en colle, après on bougera.  
-Ok, ça marche alors.  
Il l'embrassa rapidement, mais elle le retint pour prolonger leur baiser. Ils partirent tous deux de leur côté, ravis.

La chambre rose était une chambre cachée qu'avaient découvert Lily et James lors de leur précédente année (ils étaient maintenant en sixième année). Ils avaient donc communiqué le mot de passe à leurs meilleurs amis afin de pouvoir y aller aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient.

A 21h, Lily arriva à la chambre et dit le mot de passe "sombre crétin" (c'est en se disputant devant la chambre qu'ils avaient découvert le mot de passe). Elle tourna un peu en rond puis se posta devant le miroir. Elle se dit alors à voix haute:  
-T'en a envie, c'est le moment, alors n'ais pas peur.  
Elle portait une robe courte à fine bretelles que lui avait offerte Jimmy il y a un mois de cela. Elle éteignit la lumière, et alla s'étendre sur le lit en attendant.

A 21h15, James entra dans la pièce. Il perçut alors une silhouette étendue sur le lit. 'Eh ben , elle est rapide elle'. Il s'avança alors doucement vers le lit. Il grimpa dessus et commença à caresser les jambes de Lily puis remonta petit à petit. Il mit alors sa tête au dessus de la sienne. Seulement quelques millimètres séparaient leurs bouches; leurs souffles se mêlaient. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'effleurer, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Lily frémit et James lui dit:  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.  
Lili ouvrit alors les yeux, ébahit:  
-JAMES!  
-CHOUCHOU!  
Tous deux se relevèrent brusquement et crièrent "Lumos" en même temps.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là! S'écria-t-elle.  
-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça. C'est Malory qui devrait être là, pas toi!  
-Mais non! J'avais rendez-vous avec Jimmy ici!  
-On est con quand même, on aurait du se prévenir.

-Ouais... confirma-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
Un malaise pesa soudain sur la pièce.  
-Chouchou?  
-Oui?  
-Je suis désolée. J'aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais su que c'était toi.

-C'est pas grave Jamesie, on oublie?  
-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il en souriant. Mais dis moi toi! Qu'est ce que tu faisais là dans cette tenue sur le lit!  
-D'après toi?  
-Hey mais je t'interdis! Chouchou ça fait que deux mois que t'es avec lui, tu devrais attendre!  
-T'as raison. Allez viens on sort. Je suis fatiguée, je vais annulé mon rendez vous. -Ouais, moi aussi, je te suis. Au fait?  
-Oui?  
-Qu'est ce que t'es "hummmmmm.  
Cette remarque lui valut une claque, mais ils se mirent à rire en sortant.  
Ils allèrent tous deux se coucher après avoir annulé leurs rendez vous respectifs. Cette nuit fut très agitée pour eux.  
James repensait à son corps collé contre celui de sa meilleure amie; il était dans un état de transe. Tandis que Lili repensait aux mains de James glissées sur sa peau; malgré le nombre important de ses exs, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec l'un d'eux.

'Mais c'est absurde' pensèrent-ils tous deux en même temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune après le petit-déjeuner:

-Alors Rémus, bien votre soirée? Demanda Sirius.

-Ben tu sais, avec ma Lysie Chérie, c'est toujours bon. Enfin je voulais dire bien.

Cela lui valut un énorme bisous de sa petite amie. Cela faisait 8 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et rien n'aurait pu troubler leur bonheur.

-Et toi alors?

-Moi? Si tu savais... dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Allez, dis nous!

-J'étais avec Jennyfer Gagaw.

-Celle que t'as découvert qui était ta cousine?

-Mouais, on va dire ça, bien que si on va par là, on est tous cousins donc à un ou deux degrés près on va pas chipoter hein. Bref, on a passé une superbe soirée. Elle est vraiment à tomber. C'est la seule avec qui j'aimerais être, mais bon...

-T'inquiètes, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, vous devez pas faire attention à ce que pourraient pensaient ceux autour de vous.

-J'espère vraiment. Et toi ma p'tite?

-Oh moi j'étais fatiguée alors je suis allé me couché.

-Ah bon. James?

-Pareil...

-A croire que vous étiez ensemble les jeunes.

-Genre j'allais passer ma soirée avec elle alors qu'on passe toute la journée ensemble!

-C'est clair, ajouta Lily.

-C'est sûr, je sais vraiment pas comment vous faites tous les deux, dit Sirius en regardant Rémus et Lysie.

-C'est l'amour, répondirent-ils. On se désire alors on a toujours envie d'être ensemble, renchérit Lysie.

A ces mots là, James et Lily levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre. Ils se fixèrent, l'espace de quelques secondes, et baissèrent le regard, gênés.

-Alors, programme de cet aprem? Dit Sirius sans savoir remarqué la gêne de James et Lily.

-Je propose la salle de jeux, fit Rémus.

-Ouais, je suis partant.

-Moi aussi.

Poudlard regorgeait d'une multitude d'endroits cachés. Ils avaient découvert lors de leur troisième année une salle avec un billard, un baby-foot et un flipper (des jeux moldus) alors qu'ils se promenés "innocemment" dans les recoins inconnus du château.

Sirius se rua sur le flipper alors que les quatre autres optaient pour un double au billard. Rémus et Lysie, contre James et Lily. Le billard n'avait jamais vraiment été la tasse de thé de Lily:

-Ca m'énerve, ça part jamais où je veux!

-Attends je vais t'aider chouchou.

James se mit derrière Lili, mit ses mains sur les siennes, et lui montra comment faire. Le fait d'avoir leurs mains en contact et leurs corps qui se frôlaient les fit repenser à la soirée précédente. Mal à l'aise, James s'éloigna d'elle et la partie continua sans que les autres ne remarquent rien. Mais Lili et James ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est que Sirius les observait de très près. Une heure plus tard, ils en eurent marre et s'en allèrent. Seuls Lily et James restèrent 5 minutes de plus pour ranger un petit peu. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur des potions, M. Dilare:

-Tiens donc, Potter et Evans, le duo infernal. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ici? De quel droit vous permettez vous de pénétrer dans des salles qui vous sont interdites? Pour la peine, je vous prierai de passer votre retenue de ce soir à nettoyer cette salle. Rendez-vous ici à 21h, pour deux petites heures bien sur.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et partit, sans que l'un d'eux n'ait eu le temps d'en placer une.

-J'y crois pas! C'est vraiment un bâtard ce prof! On est en vacances après tout, c'est injuste. Remarque, on aura de quoi nous occuper, dit Lili d'un air faussement enjoué. James? You ouh! Chouchou appelle Jamesie.

-Oh excuse moi, je pensais à autre chose.

-Ah bon? A quoi?

-Plutôt à qui... Bon ben à tout à l'heure.

Et il s'en alla à son tour. Lily resta planté là à se demander si par miracle ce serait à elle qu'il pensait. 'Par miracle? Tu penses vraiment n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille!'

21h arriva très vite. Sur la porte était inscrit en lettres brillantes: "Que tout cela brille quand j'inspecterais demain matin. Bien entendu, j'ai mis un sort pour vous empêcher de sortir avant les deux heures écoulées. P. Dilare." Le message s'effaça dès que Lili ait finit de le lire à voix haute.

-Quand il faut y aller! Dit James.

-Ouais à la limite si on fait vite on aura le temps de faire autre chose.

-Comme quoi?

-Ben... Ca dépendra de ce qu'on veut faire.

Tous deux se mirent alors au travail en chantant leur chanson préférée et finirent au bout d'une heure et demie.  
Après leurs efforts (Dilare avait aussi mit un sortilège pour qu'ils ne puissent pas utiliser la magie), James proposa un billard.  
Au moment où Lily joua, James se posta derrière elle et lui bloqua la queue pour l'empêcher de jouer:

-Jamesie arrête!

-Mais je fais rien moi, dit-il d'un air angélique.

Et il continua.

-C'est finit oui! Dit-elle en même temps qu'elle se retourna.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous deux nez à nez. James fut absorbé par les yeux émeraudes de Lily. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres et s'avancèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ce que leur bouche viennent presque se rencontrer.

"BOUM"

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? S'écria Lily en reculant.

-Heu c'est rien les gars, fit Sirius en sortant de derrière le flipper. Je me suis juste cogné, vous affolez pas, je me suis pas fait mal.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi!

-Déstresse Jamesie! Je venais juste voir où ça en était tous les deux. Enfin votre retenue. Ouais bon, vous m'avez compris quoi.

-J'ai surtout compris que tu nous espionnait.

-Vous espionner? Ma p'tite Lily, si c'était vrai, c'est que je soupçonnerais que vous avez quelque chose à cacher. Serait-ce le cas? Demanda-t-il sur un air de vainqueur.

-NON, s'écrièrent James et Lili en même temps.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Et Sirius sortit avec un sourire victorieux.

Les deux se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir insinuer, même si au fond d'eux, ils avaient la réponse. Vu que Sirius avait pu sortir de la pièce, ils s'aperçurent que leurs deux heures étaient passées et allèrent se coucher.

-Lily, ma chérie, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et pu apercevoir la tête de Jimmy penchée sur elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Fallait que je te vois, j'avais une envie folle de te faire des bisous.

-Mais c'est 2h du matin!

-Oui. D'ailleurs on est tout seul dans la chambre, Lysie dort avec Rémus.

-T'insinues quoi par là?

-Chut... lui dit-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et il l'embrassa. Alors qu'il devenait trop entreprenant, elle le repoussa.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas? Je croyais que la dernière fois tu...

-Eh ben j'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout. Maintenant, tu peux me laisser dormir s'il te plaît?

-Euh oui... Bien sur... bon ben on se voit demain.

-C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Il la regarda une dernière fois comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas et partit.

'Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pensa Lily. Pourtant il me plaît beaucoup. Oui mais il y a James... N'importe quoi! Enlève le toi de la tête, c'est juste ton meilleur ami, c'est tout. Pff.  
Elle essaya de s'endormir mais n'y arriva pas, elle décida donc d'aller parler à James de tout ça. Elle traversa la salle commune, monta tout doucement au dortoir des garçons. En sixième année, les élèves avaient leurs dortoirs partagés en chambres de deux. Elle traversa la première chambre et s'étonna d'y trouver Sirius endormi seul. 'Pourquoi ils dorment pas dans la même chambre?' Elle entra dans la deuxième qui était vide (Rémus et Lysie devaient être dans le parc entrain de dormir à la belle étoile comme d'habitude) et lorsqu'elle entra dans la troisième elle crut s'évanouir. Elle avait devant les yeux James et Malory entrain de s'embrasser à moitié nus dans le même lit. Un cri de surprise lui échappa et les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers elle. Malory attrapa le drap pour le jeter sur elle et James, tandis que ce dernier était figé de voir Lili les avoir surpris.

-Euh... Je... Je suis... Je suis désolée, bégaya Lily, et elle claqua la porte de la chambre.

Elle courut à travers les chambres et fut interceptée par Sirius qui s'était réveillé. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily?  
-Rien, rien du tout. Laisse moi passer.  
Sirius l'attrapa:  
-Me la fait pas à moi, je te connais par coeur, t'es toute tremblante, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Sirius... Je... Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle explosa en sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de surprendre et conclut par:  
-Je suis trop déçue... Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous depuis quelques temps. J'ai repoussé Jimmy à cause de lui. Et lui il en a rien à foutre.  
-Dis pas ça Lils. Je sais très bien que James tient à toi. Faut pas être voyant pour voir que tous les deux vous vous aimez.  
-Justement, c'est là que tu te trompes. Je ne l'aime pas. Et après ça, ça risque pas d'arriver.  
Sirius savait qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais ne préféra pas la contrarier d'avantage:  
-Allez, reste ici, je sais que Lysie est avec Rémus. Et je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai plus sommeil, ça te dit un film? (Oui je sais à poudlard ca peut semblait bizarre de regardait un film mais on va faire comme si personnes n'avait rien vu)  
-Ok.  
A 9h, Malory qui s'en allait de la chambre de James, vit Sirius et Lily endormit dans le même lit. -James, viens voir. Je savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
-Qui ça? Demanda-t-il en arrivant.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, son frère, était couché avec sa meilleure amie, la fille qu'il aimait.  
Il fit comme si de rien n'était devant Malory et retourna dans sa chambre 'Je les déteste. Comment ils ont pu me faire ça. Moi qui croyait qu'elle s'intéressait à moi. Tss tu parles, le seul truc qu'elle veut, c'est en collectionner le plus possible. Ok Evans, tu l'auras chercher'  
Après s'être habillé, il descendit déjeuner et croisa Jimmy. Sans réfléchir, il lui lança:  
-Tu devrais avoir de la chance aujourd'hui.  
-Pardon?  
-Ben ouais, une chance de cocu.  
-Tu peux répéter?  
-Ta copine là, ben elle s'est fait un autre gars cette nuit.  
-Pourquoi tu dis des conneries James.  
-Il te suffit d'aller voir de tes propres yeux. Dans la première chambre du dortoir. Le mot de passe c'est "Frères". On devrait peut-être le changer par "Traître" d'ailleurs.  
Jimmy s'y précipita et du admettre que James avait raison. Il secoua Lily et à peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux, il lui lança:  
-C'est finit Lily. Déjà tu m'as repoussé cette nuit et j'ai pas compris pourquoi vu que c'était toi qui m'avait fait comprendre que tu voulais aller plus loin, mais alors là, quand on me trompe, je pardonne pas. Ca me dégoûte.  
Il sortit alors du dortoir. Lily mit du temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle comprit: elle était allongée dans les bras de Sirius, elle en nuisette, et lui en caleçon. Ils avaient commis l'erreur de s'endormir devant le film.  
-Sirius! Réveille toi! Jimmy vient de nous trouver endormi ensemble. Il m'a largué!  
-Hein quoi? Oh mais c'est pas grave Lily, si le gars il tire des conclusions comme ça sur sa copine, tu crois qu'il en vaut la peine?  
-Non c'est sûr mais... Sirius? Lui dit-elle sur un ton affolé.  
-Quoi? Il comprit alors et s'écrièrent tous deux en même temps:  
"James"  
-Oh non il va me tuer. Il doit croire qu'on est ensemble. Il doit trop m'en vouloir.  
-Après tout il à rien à dire, il est avec Malory, je vois pas pourquoi ça le dérangerait que tu sortes avec moi.  
-Mais Lili ouvre les yeux! Il est fou de toi! Il doit se sentir trahit.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi t'as réagit comme ça quand t'as pensé à lui? -Ben... comme ça, juste parce que c'est gênant. Mais sinon je m'en fou. Et il se préoccupe pas de moi lui. Sinon il aurait pas couché avec cette fille cette nuit.  
-C'est un mec Lili! Quand t'as une bombe qui te court après et que celle que t'aime a déjà un copain, tu te poses pas de question, tu fonces, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il l'aime et que toi non.-Fais moi confiance Lils. Allez viens, on s'habille et après on va arranger tout ça.  
-Ouais.  
Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la salle commune, puis dans la grande salle, à la recherche de James.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et les regarda passer. Lucius Malfoy, un élève de Serpentard les intercepta:  
-Hey Black!Ca t'arrive d'ouvrir les yeux des fois? T'as vu ce que tu viens de te taper? Non seulement elle est moche, mais en plus c'est une sang-de-bourbe. On aura vraiment tout vu.  
-Ferme la Malfoy.  
Au même moment, Jimmy passa à côté de Lily et lui chuchota à l'oreille "Sale chienne.  
C'en était trop pour elle, elle partit en courant dans le parc et James afficha un sourire victorieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard noir de Sirius. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui:  
-James qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Tu m'as pas l'air net?  
-Toi faux frère me parle même pas.  
-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça! J'ai rien fait moi.  
-Sirius, tu me connais très bien, tu sais très bien ce que je peux penser ou ressentir, comment t'as pu me faire ça.  
-Hey mais mets toi ça dans la tête, j'ai rien fait ok? Je te le jure sur notre amitié.  
James le regarda alors surpris et la haine sembla s'échapper de lui. En effet, leur amitié était tellement sacrée, qu'il aurait été impossible pour l'un des deux de jurer sur cela sans que ce soit vrai. C'était devenu aussi commun que "je le jure sur la vie de ma mère" pour eux depuis leur première année.  
-Je te crois Sirius, excuse moi, la jalousie m'a aveuglé.  
-C'est pas grave Jamesie.  
-QUOI? C'est pas grave? Tu trouves toi! Cria Lysie qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début. T'as vu dans l'état que t'as mis Lily. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con James. Comment tu veux qu'elle s'attache à toi si tu lui fais des coups pareils! J'ai vraiment honte de faire partie de ta famille. Tu me déçois vraiment!  
James resta abasourdit.  
-Eh James? Lui dit calmement Rémus. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon vieux, hein?  
-Ouais.  
Et il courut à travers la salle pour aller rejoindre Lily.  
Il l'aperçut dans le parc et s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même et pleurait.  
-Chouchou.  
-Laisse moi James.  
Il fut choqué de l'entendre l'appelé James. Elle ne faisait ça que lorsque c'était grave.  
-Mais ma puce, faut pas que tu te prennes la tête pour des rumeurs.  
-Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne? Je le sais que c'est toi qui a balancé ça de partout. Jimmy me l'a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait dit. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait James? Pourquoi? Je comprends pas, j'ai rien fait pour te pourrir la vie que je sache.  
-Bien sur que non t'as rien fait. C'est juste que... de te voir allongée avec Sirius ben... je me suis imaginé plein de choses et ça m'a fait mal.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Si ça avait été le cas, t'as une copine que je sache, et tes meilleurs amis ont le droit au bonheur non? T'es égoïste ou quoi?  
-Je suis amoureux, c'est pas pareil.  
-Ben c'est cool mais je sais pas comment tu fais pour être amoureux d'une fille comme ça et je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. -Je parlais pas d'elle Lili.  
A ce moment là, elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Eh oui, c'est pas d'elle que je suis amoureux, c'est de toi.  
-Mais... Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant?  
-Parce que je savais pas si c'était réciproque. Je voyais que t'étais avec ton copain, que tout se passait bien alors voilà moi en attendant j'en ai profité. Tu sais Malory c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis, cette fille elle a rien dans la tête, c'était juste pour... pour passer le temps on va dire. Et là quand je vous ai surpris tout les deux, j'ai eu un coup au coeur. Alors j'ai voulu me venger. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais pas du conclure des choses comme ça aussi vite, pardonne moi Lils.  
-James, ce qu'il faut que tu sache, c'est que moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Mais je sais pas si je te pardonnerai pour ce que tu viens de me faire. Ouais, je sais vraiment pas... Bonne journée.  
Elle se leva et partit.  
James resta quelques minutes à refouler ses larmes puis se leva et marcha sur les traces de Lili pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Il s'en voulait énormément et ne cessait de se répéter la dernière phrase de Lili dans la tête. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la récupère. Même si ce n'était pas en tant que petite amie, mais au moins en tant que meilleure amie. Pour lui, elle était toute sa vie.

-Jimmy?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
-Je voulais juste te dire que c'était pas vrai. Je ne t'ai pas trompé. On regardait juste un film avec Sirius et on s'est endormit, c'est dommage que toi et James vous soyez imaginé des choses. En tous cas, James sait que c'est pas vrai parce qu'il a la parole de Sirius. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux me croire.  
Il réfléchit un instant et la regarda dans les yeux pour essayer de discerner si elle mentait ou non.  
-Je te crois Lily. Du moins, j'en ai envie, parce que tu sais très bien que je t'ai.  
-Chut. Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Bien que je n'ai rien fait, ça ne change rien au fait que c'est fini entre nous. Si t'as pas cherché à comprendre, c'est que tu me faisais pas confiance, et ça, ça va pas être possible. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on reste amis.  
-Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec ta décision, mais je respecte ton choix. Ce serait idiot de ne plus se parler pour ça j'imagine?  
Elle lui sourit et alla rejoindre Lysie qui l'attendait dans le parc.  
-Ah ben enfin te voilà! Tu faisais quoi?  
-Je mettais juste les choses au point avec Jimmy. C'est définitivement fini.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'il me faisait pas confiance.  
-T'es sure qu'il y a pas autre chose?  
-Si c'est de ton cousin que tu parles, si bien sur que ça y joue.  
-Tu sais, je lui ai dis que j'avais vraiment honte de lui après ce qu'il t'a fait. Il s'est vraiment rendu compte de son erreur. Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a courut après. Mais je suppose qu'il a du être encore maladroit pour pas changer.  
-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
-Quoi!  
-T'as très bien compris.  
-Ca veut dire que ça y est, vous êtes enfin ensemble?  
-Non.  
-Mais pourquoi? Je comprends pas là, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, je sais très bien que c'est réciproque, il est où le problème?  
-Ben il y en a plein justement! D'un, même si je peux comprendre sa réaction à cause de la jalousie, j'ai vraiment envie qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait donc j'veux pas lui pardonner tout de suite. De deux on est meilleurs amis à la base, t'imagines si ça marche pas entre nous le gâchis que ça ferait? De trois, c'est un gars qui a vachement d'expérience avec les filles si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Moi, malgré le fait que j'ai eu beaucoup de petits copains, je ne suis jamais allée jusqu'au bout des choses et j'aurais terriblement peur qu'il soit déçu et qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Non franchement il y a vraiment trop de questions sans réponses.  
-Tu vois tout ce dont tu as peur, parle lui en, c'est la meilleure solution. Regarde moi avec Rémus, c'était a peu près la même chose. Et regarde comme on est heureux!  
-Je sais pas, peut-être.

-Te mets pas dans des états comme ça James!  
-Mais tu te rends pas compte Sirius, non seulement je me suis pris un vent magistral par la fille que j'aime mais en plus ca va obligatoirement gâché notre amitié. Mais comment je fais pour être idiot à ce point.  
-Allez, j'aime pas te voir dans des états comme ça. Ca va passer. Elle changera sûrement d'avis. Mais faut croire que tous les deux on a vraiment pas de chance en amour. Moi Jennyfer m'a pris pour un con, elle sort avec un gars là, plus jeune en plus, va falloir que j'essaie de l'oublier.  
-Désolé pour toi. Toutes façons, tu sais très bien que t'as plein de filles à tes pieds.  
-Certes, certes... Mais même pour un bogoss comme moi (cette remarque arracha un sourire à James), ça en devient lassant de changer aussi souvent de filles, je rêverais de me trouver une fille bien. T'en es où au fait avec Malory?  
-Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu depuis hier, et je m'en fou d'elle. Faudrait que je lui dise que c'était pas sérieux.  
-Ca va faire mal je sens. A la limite je serais là pour réparer les dégâts.  
-Par exemple, fit James en souriant. En attendant la bonne, c'est ça?  
-Tout à fait! Fit Sirius avec une mine d'ange.  
Au même instant, Lysie entra en catastrophe dans la pièce:  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ma puce?  
Elle embrassa rapidement Rémus et lui dit:  
-Cinq minutes, il faut absolument que je parle à mon zinc.  
La tête de James apparut de derrière un fauteuil.  
-Il y a un problème?  
-Non, enfin viens, faut que je te parle.  
-Tiens pour une fois qu'elle dit pas que c'est moi le problème.  
-Oh mais t'inquiètes, c'est juste que j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à penser.  
-Rém?  
-Oui?  
-Je peux l'étrangler?  
-Euh évite, ça m'embêterait de devoir tuer l'un de mes meilleurs amis parce qu'il aurait tuer ma fiancée.  
-Ta fiancée? S'écrièrent James et Sirius en même temps.  
-Oups Lysie Chérie, je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe.  
-C'est pas grave, fallait bien qu'ils le sachent. Marmonna-t-elle en rosissant.  
-Ah ben félicitations les jeunes, s'empressa de dire Sirius.  
-Elle est belle la famille tss Même pas j'étais au courant.  
-Rho allez c'est bon, maintenant faut que je te parle.  
Et ils montèrent tous les deux au dortoir.

-Oui?  
-Faut que t'aille parler à Lily.  
-T'as craqué toi. Un vent ca me suffit, j'ai pas envie de me faire encore remboîter.  
-Arrête de faire ton fier. Elle te veux James. Le truc c'est qu'elle se pose plein de questions. Si tu veux aboutir avec elle, donne lui des réponses et rassure là.  
-Je sais pas. J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un deuxième vent.  
-C'est toi qui voit. Moi je te donne un conseil. En tant que sa meilleure amie, je sais ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Et elle t'aime. Ce soir je dors avec Rémus donc si tu veux aller la voir, elle sera toute seule dans le dortoir. -Ouais ben je vais y réfléchir.  
"Jaaaaaamessssss"  
-Je crois qu'il y a Malory qui te cherche. Je descends et je lui dis que t'es là.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Malory entra comme une furie dans la chambre et se jeta sur James:  
-Tu sais pas quoi? -Non, et j'ai même pas envie de savoir. Ecoute Malory, c'est fini entre nous. Je suis désolé.  
-Qu... Quoi?  
-Oui je suis vraiment désolé mais je peux pas continuer avec toi, m'en veux pas.  
-Vraiment tous les mêmes!  
Elle partit en courant en pleurant. James avait encore fait des siennes auprès de la gente féminine, mais ce n'était pas pour sa plus grande satisfaction.  
'Fallait que je le fasse, c'est Lily que j'aime'  
-James? Demanda Sirius en passant la tête par l'entrée du dortoir.  
-Ouais?  
-On peut se coucher maintenant qu'elle est partit?  
-Ben oui bien sûr.  
Sirius et James s'installèrent dans la première chambre et Rémus et Lysie allèrent s'isoler dans la troisième.  
-Bonne nuit Sirius.  
-Toi aussi.  
Au bout d'une heure, James avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était minuit. 'Je peux pas rester là alors que j'ai peut-être encore une chance". Il se leva mais trébucha sur le lit de Sirius.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?  
-T'affoles pas, j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler.  
-Ah ok je vois, bonne chance mon vieux.  
Il lui sourit et se rendit au dortoir des filles.  
Il s'approcha du lit de Lili et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer longuement. 'Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle.  
-Lili, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
-James? Comment ça se fait que t'es là?  
-Je voulais te parler, je peux?  
-Euh oui bien sûr. Elle se redressa et remonta rapidement sa bretelle qui lui tombait sur l'épaule. James du se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
-Ben assis-toi. Tu voulais me parler de quoi?  
-De nous.  
-De nous? Mais il y a pas de "nous" James.  
-Non mais il pourrait y en avoir un. Ne dis pas le contraire.  
-Oui c'est vrai.  
-Lili, c'est quoi qui te fait peur dans l'idée qu'on soit plus que des amis?  
-Ben rien.  
-Chouchou je te connais par coeur, je sais très bien que tu te tortures avec plein de questions là, je le sens.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait d'être avec elle, sa façon de la regarder, il était tellement beau, et son sourire, et ses yeux! 'Du calme ressaisis toi Lili.  
-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, lui dit-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.  
-Je... Ben a vrai dire... C'est que... Tu vois... En fait.  
-Oui?  
-Si jamais ça marchait pas, notre amitié en prendrait un coup.  
-Tu crois vraiment? Moi je pense pas. Si jamais j'ai la chance de t'avoir, je te laisserais pas filer, et si par malheur ça arrive, alors que je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça arriverait, on saura surmonter ça. On est amis depuis si longtemps que c'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera. On aura tenter notre chance. T'es pas d'accord?  
-Ouais.  
-Il y a autre chose apparemment. Vas y Lily, t'arrête pas sur ta lancée.  
-J'ai peur.  
-Peur de quoi?  
-De te décevoir.  
-Quoi? Mais ça va pas la tête. Au contraire, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur de ça. T'es tellement mature, réfléchie, belle, intelligente, tout ce que tu veux à côté de moi que.  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu vas me faire rougir en plus. Non mais tu sais, niveau expérience, voilà quoi, à côté de toi, je flippe.  
-Mais pense pas à ça. Déjà il y a le temps et.  
-Tu parles, Malory au bout de trois jours c'était bon et je sais très bien comment t'es avec les filles, moi aussi je te connais par coeur.  
-Tu connais que le James qui s'amuse, pas le James amoureux, moi même je le connais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que les autres filles, à côté de toi, c'est pas comparable. Tu peux pas t'imaginer le respect que j'ai pour toi. Alors te tracasse pas pour quelque chose comme ça, c'est vraiment pas important. Ok?-Je vais te laisser réfléchir. Bonne nuit beauté. Il lui fit un bisous au coin de la bouche et alla se coucher le coeur léger. De son côté, Lily ne savait quoi penser, mais elle n'arrivait pas a s'enlever ce sourire idiot qui restait collé sur son visage. Elle s'endormit en repensant à toutes les paroles de James. 


End file.
